Best Of Both Worlds
by GaurdianRY
Summary: An old friend of the Staurt Family comes to visit. Robby Ray is happier than clams! Jackson is Jelous as a Bee. Miley is in Love! And Lilly... Well She's Vengeful! Oliver got a girlfriend! gasp This is a Yuri story deal!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author D.J.J: Ok so after many hours of searching Fanfic I have found no, I'll say it again, NO story's that have kept my attention long enough. Very choppy stories with no plots, and those that did have plots got to the plots too quickly. So Instead of bitching all day I will write my own Fanfic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except my original ideas and band members, yes I own my band members, oh and my name. Oh and this is a few years from now so ages will appear as the story formats, and the atmosphere is crazy thanks to global warming :**_

December 20th, 2009- Malibu, California

_Fzzzwh._ The television turns on automatically as set by the owner, at 7am, promptly. As it starts up, rather slowly, a woman's voice flows freely through the room.

"_This is Carmen Montanoya with Fox 11 Morning News. Today you can expect snow all throughout southern California, summer days are over for the winter season and Christmas is fast approaching, now on to the morning traffic update, over to you Robert…_"

The television continued on as the noise stirred a young female from her slumber; she lifted herself onto her arms slowly. Once on her knees she rubbed her eyes and peered around her rather lonely room.

"Miles! Breakfast! Le's Go!" a deep and familiar voice rang threw the house and crept threw the shut door of her room.

"In a minute Daddy" Miles, or Miley as she is most commonly known, replied as she slipped off her comfortable and warm bed and onto her feet.

Glancing out the window she saw nothing but white, a winter wonderland. She peacefully sighed and walked to the television turning it off as she proceeded into her bathroom. In the privacy of the locked and small room she gathered her thoughts and slipped out of her cloths. Taking a second to turn her shower water on, she let it warm before entering the shower and closing the door behind her.

The warm water beat against her body as she promptly obtained her shampoo and followed the directions, _lather-rinse-repeat_. That was the secret to her beautiful brown and silky hair, follow the instruction.

Once done with her shower she slipped on her bathrobe and entered her room once more, it was cold in the room, colder than the steamed bathroom.

"Miles! I'm not getting any younger!" Her father called up once more, then he mumbled to himself, "If I was I'd still have my mullet and my mama on my back telling me to get a decent hair cut"

"I'm almost ready" Miley called back, _lie_, she wasn't anywhere near ready

The seventeen year old stood in her closets doorway deciding what to wear when her cell phone rang. She walked over to her dresser as her ringtone, **'Blotches' **by **Don't Ask **became louder and louder. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw a picture of her best friend appear making the oddest face.

"Yello!" Miley said happily as she walked back over to her closet of 'Miley Cloths.' In reality she had two closets, but the other was only to be worn by her secret counterpart Hannah Montana.

"MILEY!!!!" the other girl cried loudly and excitedly

"WHAT? What do you want Lilly? No need to yell… I think my ear started bleeding" Miley teased as she grabbed a shirt

"Drop it! Don't you dare wear that today!" Lilly cried in excitement, on her end of the phone she was bouncing up and down in her **Don't Ask** t-shirt and skinny black jeans.

"Wha? Why?" Miley asked as he put the shirt back and waited for a response

"Third one to the left from the one you pulled out!"

Miley looked and saw her, slightly different version, shirt of **Don't Ask**, she rolled her eyes and laid it on her bed, "Why? We only wear these when Amber and Ashley claim they have them" she replied

"You'll never guess What I found out! You're gonna love it!" Lilly said making it sound like she was holding back much more excitement than what she was letting out

"Alright Lil, What is it, and it better be important" Miley said as she looked for a pair of jeans, and then decided for a skirt and started to look for that.

"Ok I heard from Oliver, that he heard from John, who heard from Amber & Ashley that heard from Mike, who heard from-"

"Just get to the point already… Sweet nibblets" Miley said as she pulled her favorite skirt out and found a giant hole in it

"Ok ok! Geez you don't have to be so mean about it, Miss Grouchy Slouchy Pants…" Lilly replied forgetting completely about her grand news

"Lilly what were you going to say?!" Miley demanded as she slipped her robe off, found some clean panties and slipped them on then started to search for her bra

"Oh right! Anyways! Today after school at the mall **Don't Ask** are gonna be signing autographs!" Lilly said as she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly

"Get out!" Miley said as she jumped up and down trying to keep her balance while slipping on her bright pink tights, and then stopped bouncing, "Sweet nibblets" she murmured again before falling over and hitting the floor hard

"Miles! You ok?" Her father called out

"Let me guess Miles You finally say yourself in the mirror?" another male voice called up and was followed by a laugh

"No Jackson I'm not you" Miley replied as she smiled

"That's right cuz if you were you'd be in love with me too"

Miley rolled her eyes, "Alright we'll go to the mall afterschool then" she said to Lilly

"Ok! See you at school!" Lilly replied before letting out an excited whine

Miley was coming downstairs and jumped the last few of them and walked over to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then she stuck her tongue out at her brother, Jackson.

"Morning Daddy" she said happily

"Morning Daddy" Jackson said in a high pitched tone, in other words he was playing parrot

"Hey bud! Your running a bit late today arn'tcha?" he asked

"Yah I know but Lilly called and she stalled me a bit, she wanted to know if we can go to the mall after school" Miley said as she grabbed a yogurt from the refrigerator, and then a spoon from the drawer that was nearby.

"What? Miles we talked about this yesterday, your suppose to come straight home after school, we have company coming over" her father complained

"Yup another one of ol' Robby Ray's army buddies" Jackson said as he picked up his cereal bowl and placed it in the sink

"Army buddies? And why ain't none of you kids eating my waffles?" Robby asked holding one up, obviously it was burnt all over

"Uh" Miley and Jackson said uniformly and then they looked at each other

Robby Ray rolled his eyes and then served himself some waffles, he started to cut one up when and then said, "Miley, Jackson you remember D.J right?"

"You mean D.J from Tennessee? " Jackson asked as he crossed his arms

"Thas the one!" their father replied shoving some of the waffle in his mouth

"My old BFF before we moved here?" Miley asked as they both leaned on the counter and looked at their father

"Exact one"

"What about her?" the two siblings asked

"She's coming over today for a visit to see, as she said it, her three favorite people" Robby explained as he drank some coffee

"REALLY?!" Miley said excited

"Yes really, D.J's only gonna be able to visit us today because-" Robby cut off why to think for a moment, "- I forgot why but D.J wants to see you kids and I said it was ok"

"I'll definitely be here, show D.J who's the man once and for all" Jackson said as he flexed and then kissed his "muscles"

Robby and Miley rolled their eyes, "I'll definitely be here daddy, wouldn't miss it for the world"

_**Author D.J.J :End Chapter one, I hope I get time to write chapter two, I usually do but we'll find out! Please Take time to read and Review and trust me it will get smutty later. I did rate this M for a reason so keep reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author D.J.J: Alright chapter two, no reviews for chapter one but that's ok. Also you may have noticed the character D.J is mentioned as a she but I will be alternating between she and he and you will find out why later as the story goes. As for now, here it is… After the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except my original ideas and band members, yes I own my band members, oh and my name. Oh and this is a few years from now so ages will appear as the story formats, and the atmosphere is crazy thanks to global warming. :**_

December 20th, 2009- Malibu High School, California

"But Mi-i-i-le-e-y! You promised!" a young girl whined as she clung onto her friend's foot

"I know Lils!" Miley said in between struggled breaths as she tugged her friend and leg along causing a very obstruct scene, she smiled as a cute boy passed by and looked at her oddly, "Exercise for track and field" Miley explained as she glared down at her friend

"It's not fair! I don't want to go without you!" Lils, otherwise known as Lilly, continued whining

"Lilly get up!" Miley said finally having enough

The blonde, and rather boyish looking girl stood up and dusted herself off, "I thought this school had a janitor" she said as she looked at her sweater, once yellow now dirty grey.

Miley rolled her eyes and walked over to her locker, she put in the combination as she spoke, "Lilly I know how bad you want to go but I told my dad I would be home, why don't you just go with Oliver?" Miley asked as she motioned towards the brunette boy now walking towards them, stopping only to smile at some girls. Cock his head like a chicken and laugh before falling over.

The girls giggled as they rushed away, "Ok don't say anything" the boy, Oliver, said in an irritated way as he saw Miley and Lilly snicker

"I can't go with Oliver! All he'll do is hit on Alex, look like an idiot and make me look like an idiot!" Lilly complained

"Whoa! Whoa! Alex? As in Alex from **Don't Ask, **Alex?" Oliver questioned looking very serious

Lilly and Miley rolled their eyes uniformly, "Look Lils I CAN'T GO!... Maybe-" Miley looked around and then leaned in and whispered, "Maybe Hannah can get a private audience with them some other time" she went back to her locker and finished with a normal tone, "But as for today I really can't go"

"Fine… Oliver do you wanna go with me to see **Don't Ask** at the mall?" Lilly asked in a disappointed way

"Can't" Oliver said with a grin

"Huh?" Miley and Lilly said as they turned and looked at him

"I have an exclusive meeting with them at the hotel Grande" Oliver said putting the rolling R in Grande, "Before they head out to the mall"

"You're sneaking in?" Miley asked

"Most definitely" Oliver admitted

"Can I come? I want to meet Davey Jones! He's just so cute!" Lilly said as she wooed and awed

"And he's smart" Miley added as she closed her locker

"And an amazing singer"

"A dorky but sweet dancer"

"And he's just such a hot tamale!" Miley and Lilly said uniformly

"Ok ok… Well I gotta go I asked the Home Ec. Teacher, Miss Mooch, to press my shirt and I uh" Oliver said as he popped his collar, "Have to pick it up"

Lilly rolled her eyes again, "Ok I'll see you after school Casanova"

Oliver waved a goodbye as Miley walked next to Lilly, "I call dibs" she said promptly as she smiled and started to walk towards class

"You can't call dibs!" Lilly complained as they rushed off bickering playfully towards their next class.

"One thousand one…. One thousand two… One thousand ten" Jackson murmured as he lifted some dumbbells

"Jackson, what do you think you're doing?" Robby Ray asked from the couch

"I'm doing some last minute weight lifting before D.J gets here" he replied

"What for?" Robby asked as he got up and walked over

"Last time I saw D.J. she got the better of me but not this time dad… This time I'll be ready!" Jackson said as he handed Robby the dumbbells and then moved onto the bench-press

Robby looked at the fake dumbbells and dropped them before rolling his eyes, "D.J was a hyper and strong little kid then, you were as skinny as a baby tree twig, of course he was going to whip your behind! And I tol' ya so too"

"Yah but that was then, now I'm big handsome strong guy" Jackson replied putting emphasis on strong and handsome, "She won't best me this time!"

Robby rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen as the house phone rang, he answered and put the phone to his ear as he happily said "Stuart residence"

"_Robby Ray you ol' dog!_" a cheerful voice rang

"D.J you young fool!" Robby said as he smiled and walked to the couch

Jackson immediately dropped the weights and rand over to his father, Robby looked at the young 21 year old and gave him an estrange look.

"_Tell Jackson to keep his knickers on, I'm still coming over, and I promise not to beat him too bad this time_" D.J said before laughing

"D.J. said-" Robby began

"I heard" Jackson remarked as he walked over to the bench-press again

"_Listen 'ere god-daddy my flight came in a bit early, I'm here with my friends but they're heading over to get accommodated with the surroundings, I on the other hand am gonna go rent-a-car… Mind if I pick up Miley from school?_" D.J asked hopefully

"No shur! Go ahead, she might be with her friends but she hasn't changed a bit since she was a lil' one" Robby said as he laughed, "Though she does look older… I wanna get a chance to see you so come right down this a'way" Robby instructed

"_O' course! We'll be there faster than you can say 'sweet nibblet'_" D.J said before laughing and then saying a swift goodbye and hanging up

"Sweet nibblets… Well I better warn Miles-" Robby Ray said before hearing a loud scream and a crash, "-Or not… Jackson what are you up too?" he asked walking over to the balcony

"I tried to lift some real weights and the whole thing collapsed on me" Jackson said from under the mentioned item

Robby Ray rolled his eyes and walked over to help, forgetting all about calling his daughter.

"You sure about not going Miles?" Lilly asked as they pushed their way through the crowded halls

"I'm not going but the whole school is!" Miley said as they pushed and pushed then stopped only to be partially trampled

Both girls screamed as the crowd exited, when they stood up they looked at each other, "You look horrible" they said to each other, "Here I'll fix you and you fix me"

They fixed each other's hair and reapplied make up until they were back to normal, then Oliver came up behind them, "Lilly ready to go?" he asked

"Definitely! Let's go!" Lilly said as she smiled, "Bye Miley, I'll call you later" she waved a goodbye as she and Oliver rushed off

"Bye Miley" Oliver said politely

"Later guys!" Miley called out as she was now left alone in the completely empty, but dirty, hallway, "Do we have a Janitor in this school?" she commented and then looked over and saw a mop-bucket with a sign on it saying, **Out to Meet Don't Ask** on it.

"Everyone's going but me…" Miley said as she groaned and walked to her locker

A motorcycle pulled up to Malibu High School, through the helmet the driver looked around. The school seemed abandoned really. The rider turned the motorcycle off and got off it heading towards the school.

"Hello?" the rider called out through the halls walking slowly; Vans slowly patted the tile floors

Miley heard a distinct noise in the distance, she didn't recognize the voice and then grew paranoid thinking it might be some axe murderer. She closed her locker, without thinking, and it made a loud bang.

Hearing the noise the motorcyclist walked towards the source of the noise.

Panicking Miley started to breathe harder before realizing it might have been her father coming to pick her up! But Robby had never picked her up before, so she panicked again and ran towards the main doors with her eyes shut.

The rider not paying too much attention to what was ahead was looking off to the side before hearing the running footsteps and then seeing a young girl crash into itself.

"Whoa!" the rider called out as both fell onto the ground and Miley's books flew up then back down

"Ah! Motorcycle Murderer!" Miley called out as she laid herself on the ground and balled up

"What? Motorcycle Murderer?" the motorcyclist said as it removed its helmet, "Glad I wore a helmet… Crazy girl woulda killed me…"

Miley gasped, "Oh My God! You're Davey Jones!" she cried out as she saw the motorcyclists

Davey Jones Blinked a few times as he looked at the fan girl, "Uh… Yah I am… Now don't start freakin' out" he said as he placed one hand in front of the other ready to catch her if she leaped out at him, like everyone else did

Miley retained her excitement until Davey dropped his defenses and then leaped into his arms. Davey caught her as they fell backwards, "Whoa… Why do I always forget the second leap" he said as he groaned and then got up, the teen still clung onto him.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here! Are you lost? I heard you were suppose to be at the mall!" Miley exclaimed as she clung onto his neck

"I am but not 'til later… Maybe you can help me, I'm looking for a Miley Stuart you know her?" Davey asked as he kept his composure

Miley let go and took a step back, "Yah that's me…" she said now taking a good look at him, her eyes squinted a bit as she thought and examined

"Miles!" Davey said happily as he now threw his arms around her, "Shoot your daddy said you looked a bit different but boy was he way off!"

"Ok now you're freakin me out" Miley said hoping her dad didn't tell Davey Jones that she was secretly Hannah Montana

"Miley it's me D.J.!" Davey said as he let her go and smiled broadly

"D.J…. D.J!" She exclaimed a bit surprised, "Your Davey Jo-" she stopped mid-sentence putting two and two together, _'Duh Davey Jones… D.J… I shoulda figured this out… Smart move Miley/Hannah Montana'_ she thought to herself, and then brushed the thought away as she flung herself onto her old friend

"Miles it's so great to see you!" D.J said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked her up and down, "You've definitely changed"

"You have too! But what are you doing here seriously!" Miley asked as she flung her arms around him

"My flight came in early so I thought I'd surprise you! Really you ended up surprising me…" D.J. said as he blushed slightly

"Does daddy know?" she asked

"Yah I called and said I'd pick you up after school-"

"No does he know you're here yet?"

"No why?"

Mile bit her lower lip, she desperately wanted to kiss him, but knew she was too shy to do it. So simply she meekly said, "I want… I want to start where we left off"

"But your daddy… Who knows how he'll react…"

"I know but… D.J. I missed you"

"I know I missed you too… It's been so long… Nine years Miles"

"Yah and in those nine years you sprouted like a tree, got tall enough to match your strength!"

"Well yah, I 'ad too! Couldn't let Jackson be the taller one, besides I 'ad to be able to see into your daddy's mean eye"

"Well daddy's mean eye ain't so mean anymore, it's more like the old eye now"

Miley and Davey laughed, but soon stopped when Davey cut in with, "You better not let your daddy know we were teasin' 'im"

Miley smiled and nodded, "So you drive a Motorcycle?" she asked cheerfully

"It's a Rent-A-Car Motorcycle, had to leave mine back home… I would have come classic D.J. style but like you said I have an autograph signing" Davey replied as he picked up her books and then handed them to her

"You're leading the double life too?" Miley asked as she took her books in her hands

"O' course, don' all singers?" Davey smiled as he grabbed his helmet and started to walk to the outside of the school

"Of course" Miley said laughing as she followed him, soon arriving at his red and black motorcycle

Davey laughed as well before stopping and saying, "I'm sorry Ms. H.M. but we can reminisce more at home for now we gots to go!"

Miley smiled and nodded as he handed her a spare helmet and then put her books away under the seat, "Can we take a detour?" she asked as she slipped on the helmet

"Nope, I told Robby Ray we'd be there and fast" Davey said as he patted her helmet hard and laughed

"Ow! Can you do me a favor then and make a call?"

"That I sure can do"

Miley handed him the phone, he took it and dialed as directed by her.

"Oliver, I'm not climbing up the side of this building" Lilly said as she crossed her arms

"Come on the rope is completely safe" Oliver replied as he grabbed hold and then jumped up, once he grabbed onto it the rope fell and he landed on his behind

"Yah… No… Come on maybe if we head to the mall we can still get a close enough spot in line"

"You can go but I'm staying" Oliver said as he dusted himself off and tossed the rope up again.

Lilly rolled her eyes, suddenly **Motions Oceans** by **Don't Ask** blared from her cell phone, she flipped it open and answered, "Hey Miley"

"_Lilly, Hannah Montana can get you and Oliver into the building_" Miley's voice was heard from the cell phone, and in the background: "_Hannah Montana?!_" was exclaimed

"Uh-oh Miley someone heard your secret" Lilly laughed

"_No, no it's just D.J._" Miley explained

"_Hurry up Miles…_" D.J. whined

"Oh well I guess I wasn't the only best friend you told!" Lilly said in disbelief

"_Lilly D.J. knew Hannah Montana before she was famous_" Miley explained and then changed her tone of voice "_Now do you wanna get in or not!_"

"No… Oliver and I don't need your help" Lilly said as he looked up at the brunette scaling the wall

"AH!" Oliver exclaimed as he fell down

"Or not…" Lilly muttered only loud enough for her to hear

On the other end the phone was being shuffled around. "_Talk to her!_" Miley said sternly, "_No! She's your friend not mine!_" D.J. replied just as sternly, "_Do it!"_ Miley said once more, "_Why do I have to do it! You're Hannah Montana!_" D.J said but was cut off obviously by Miley who was talking to him sternly.

"_Lilly Truscott this is Davey Jones From Don't Ask_" Davey said sighed

Lilly stopped breathing and fell backwards, Oliver watched amusingly as she leaped up again and started screaming like a maniac.

"Phet!… Women" Oliver mumbled

"Oh My god! Oh My God! Oh My God!" Lilly repeated over and over, "I love you!!!" she screamed

"_Argh! I can see that… Look Hannah here says you two are good friends and you want to get in and see the band right?_" Davey said into the phone

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU DAVEY!!!"Lilly exclaimed before replying, "I really just wanna see you, Oh and Ron!"

"_Ok then you and Oliver go up to the front desk and mumble 'The force strong is in one this yes?' and they'll let you in_" Davey explained before the phone was snatched away

"_Sorry Lilly, Davey is mine, all mine_" Miley explained in a hushed voice, "_I call dibs!_"

"You can't call dibs!" Lilly protested

"_Love ya Lilly! Bye!_" Miley said before hanging up

Lilly groaned and then looked at Oliver and smirked slightly, "Hey Oliver, let's go ask if they'll let us in at the front desk"

"Yah right like they'll let us in" Oliver said as he laughed and tossed the rope

"We can try" Lilly said as she walked off

Oliver jumped on the rope once again and fell, "Ok we can try"

_**Author D.J.J: End for now, review people! I need reviews! Everything will be explained in time young Pade One. For now keep reading and I'll get chapter 3 up soon. Smut comes in time. Yoda is out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author D.J.J: Alright so that was chapter two, a bit confusing I know but as things go things will clear right up… Soon I hope! Ok well I got two reviews and all I can say is thanks, I will work on my punctuation even though I totally blow at it. I'm an Rp-er not a Fan fiction writer. Also, soon I shall be putting suggestive stories at the end of my chapters, as in story's I liked and am suggesting. Anyways, I could really use some more reviews cuz I'd like to know how I'm doing. Maybe I'll get some around chapters 5 & 6 but I'm not getting my hopes up too high. On to the Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except my original ideas and band members, yes I own my band members, oh and my name. Oh and this is a few years from now so ages will appear as the story formats, and the atmosphere is crazy thanks to global warming. :**_

Lilly and Oliver arrived at the front desk in no time, the two stopped when four rather large guards walked over to them. Oliver smiled, in a scared way and squeaked, "Lilly… They're going to eat me…"

"Uh… Excuse me… Ma…Ma… Mr.'s… _'The force strong is in one this yes?" _Lilly mumbled as she hid behind Oliver

The guards looked at each other and then grabbed the two of them and started walking out of the hotel. "Thanks a lot Lilly!" Oliver said slightly peeved

"But Davey said to tell them that!" Lilly whined as he cried, fake-cried of course

The men opened the door to a limo and threw them inside. Both yelped before landing in the soft seats and regaining some composure. Lilly looked up first and saw 2 people, a male and a female, in there looking down at them.

"Um… Are you the waiters?" the male asked as he raised an eyebrow in question

"Oh… My… God…" Lilly mumbled as she elbowed Oliver off her

"Hey watch the nose! I'm trying to look good for my lady Al-" Oliver said as he stopped dusting himself off and looked at the female, "A-A-Alex Je'adore!"

"And Ron Tanning!" Lilly said as she half squealed

"You know we gotta fire the security guards," Alex said as she braced herself

"That or not Let Davey come up with the passwords… _'The force strong is in one this yes?'_… How lame was that really?" Ron said

Oliver and Lilly went to stand up but hit their heads on the limo ceiling, then Lilly went into her rant mode.

"**Don't Ask!** I am your biggest fan! My three favorite songs are **Motions Oceans** by Davey, **Tomorrows Today** by Alex and** Standing Room Only** by Ron!" Lilly said as she sat between the two

"Um… Thanks… How did you get in here though, seriously?" Ron asked as she now clung onto him

"We rode on the wings of love," Oliver said as he sat next to Alex, being Oliver he smiled at her and then cocked his head like a chicken and mouthed a 'How you doin'?'

Alex rolled her eyes and then laughed a little, "Cheese ball…" she said to Oliver and then pulled her cell phone out and sent a quick text.

"Actually a friend of mine knows Davey and he told us the password personally!" Lilly explained as he leaned into Ron and snapped a picture with him

"Oh you mean Miley Montana?" Alex asked as she put her phone away again

"Hannah Montana," Lilly corrected

"We say Miley Montana because it's harder to say 'Miley/Hannah Montana'," Ron explained

"Why didn't we think of that?!" Lilly and Oliver chimed

"Well we have to get going to the mall, need a lift anywhere?" Alex offered as he opened the mini-fridge and pulled out a Coke-Cola

"Can we ride with you guys to the mall?" Lilly asked hopefully, "Pretty please!!!"

"Yah I've never been in a limo," Oliver added

"Miss Montana doesn't let you?" Alex asked a bit shocked

"No she only lets Lilly!" Oliver said as he put a lot of emphasis on his words and then made a face to Lilly

"Well I am her best friend!" Lilly shot back at him

"Ok ok let's go," Ron said as he motioned the driver

The driver nodded and soon started to drive down the main street, into the freeway and towards the mall, as Lilly and Oliver continued to bicker.

"_Miley I'm no good for you… You're better off with someone else…" Davey said as he fixed his hat_

"_I don't care if you're no good for the environment! I want you baby, and I won't take no for an answer!" Miley protested as she fixed her hair up a bit_

"_Alright then, but I better find you next to me in the morning!" _

"_Oh you will…"_

_Davey leaned in to kiss Miley- - -_

"Miley!" Davey called as she knocked on her helmet, "We're here."

"Huh? Wha?" Miley said as she slipped the helmet off and saw Davey looking rather worried and confused, "Oh right! My house! I knew that! Phet!"

Miley laughed and then got off the motorcycle just as the door to her house flew open and Jackson stood there glaring at Davey, his hands out to his sides like a cowboy.

"So D.J… We meet again…" Jackson said as he squinted a bit

"Yes… And for the last time… This way… Not the last meeting… Just battle," D.J. said as she took the same cow boy stance.

There was silence as Miley rolled her eyes and started to gather her things, then Jackson leaped out towards D.J. just as Robby appeared at the doorway.

"D.J. you young prairie dog!" Robby said happily

D.J. easily moved out of Jackson's fall area and walked over to Robby as if nothing was going on, "Robby Ray you ol' tycoon!" she said as she walked over and hugged him

Jackson landed face first on the ground before getting up and glaring at D.J. "Hey! What about our match?!" Jackson complained

"Oh right," D.J. said as she left Robby Rays side and walked over to Jackson

She easily grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. He screamed, like a little girl and then held in the pain when he landed, "You haven't changed a bit…" Jackson said as he struggled to get up

"Let's see if ol' Robby Ray can put D.J. in her place!" Robby said as he took a wrestling stance

"No Robby, I wouldn't wanna throw your back out…" D.J. insisted

"Scared D.J?"

"No… Alright fine… But if you ge' hurt ima tell your momma!"

Robby did a bring it on motion, D.J. looked at Miley, she rolled her eyes, just as Robby rushed at D.J. Miley walked into the house, slightly pissed that she was being ignored. D.J. ducked and Robby flipped over her and landed on his back.

"My back… D.J. don't call Ma'maw!" Robby pleaded

"I tol' you so, now you suffer…" D.J. said as she walked after Miley

"So dad… Ready to go two-on-one with D.J?" Jackson asked as he helped his father onto his feet

"She'd whoop your sorry behind faster than… Oh I can't think right now… You come up with something…" Robby said as he finally stood up

"Miles on a bad hair day?" Jackson said

"I HEARD YOU!" Miley shouted from inside

Davey looked inside the house, no signs of Miley. She then heard soft footsteps and walked over to the stairs just in time to see Miley shut the door to her room. Davey rolled her eyes and then walked out into the lower balcony, she climbed onto the rail and jumped up grabbing hold of Miley's Balcony. Eventually Davey pulled herself up and onto the inside part of the balcony, Miley was in her room pacing back and forth while talking on the phone.

Davey sighed and then walked over to the sliding door and slid it open, Miley heard the noise and looked over as she hung up and dropped the phone.

"What are you doin' here?" Miley asked semi-shocked, semi-embarrassed

"Well you sorta stormed off Miss Montana," Davey said as she looked down at the brunette staring back with fiery eyes of death, "Whoo doggy you got your daddy's mean eye!"

"Well what was I suppose to do? Stand there until you stopped fightin' with daddy and Jackson?" Miley asked as he crossed her arms and sat on her bed, "I know how long yall usually take when you fight."

"Look Miles, I came here to see y'ur daddy, Jackson-ville, and you… I's not my fault that they wanna pick a fight…" Davey said as she rubbed the back of her head, "Miley, I can' stay long… If y'ur gonna stay mad, tell me right now so I can just go."

"I don't want you to go… And I'm not mad, just upset a little…"

"Why?" Davey asked as she walked over and sat down next to Miley

"Why didn't you come see me sooner? I thought you were my best frien' in the whole wide world!"

"And I though' I was y'ur frien' too but then when I called you, you were always out with Lilly… An' I don' blame you f'er makin' new friends… You jus' forgot y'ur old ones…" Davey said as her scent grew thicker by the second

'_Davey's really upset… Her accents getting thicker and thicker by the second… And I thought my daddy's accent was thick… But god! It's so sexy on Davey!_' Miley thought as she sighed a bit

"Well it's not like you stayed friendless either…" Miley said after a few moments

"I couldn' stay friendless forever Miles," Davey said as he stood up, "I 'ad to git a life."

"Yah but you trust your new friends so much they know your biggest secret and I don't!"

Miley had word vomit when she had said that and wished she could have taken it back. She knew how delicate that subject was to D.J. and felt really guilty for bringing it up now. But Miley figured she had more right than Alex and Ron had.

"Miley, why does it matter so much what gender I am? My point of not tellin' anybody is so that people can realize that it don' matter!" Davey replied a bit irritated, "Alex and Ron never asked me what my gender was, I could plainly see they didn' care so I told 'em…"

"I don't care either… I'm just curious!" Miley replied feeling really guilty now

"If you don' care then stop askin'… I ain't tellin' you, best frien' or not."

Davey opened the door and went out into the hall, Miley rushed to the door and called out desperately, "Davey!" but it went ignored as Davey jumped down the stairs and then into the living room. There was a loud pair of growls, a pair of" whoa's," and then two hard drops to the floor followed by the immediate "ow."

"Robby Ray Stuart, I'm callin' y'ur mama!" Davey said as she laughed some

Miley sulked back into her room and shut the door behind her slowly. Her old best friend was mad at her, her current best friends weren't answering the phone, and ever since Davey sat next to her a few moments ago, her heart wouldn't stop racing in her chest.

"Sweet Nibblets…" Miley mumbled as she collapsed into her bed and sighed

"Damn it Oliver! Your on my thigh!" Alex said as she pushed him off of her

"Well excuse me, this limo isn't very big…" Oliver said from the floor

"No but your head is!" Lilly complained as she kicked Oliver

"Ow! That was my head!"

"Geez… Kids! Calm down" Ron protested as he placed his fingers on his temples, massaging them a bit

"I will when he does!' Lilly whined

Ron rolled his eyes, he was getting a bit annoyed, but everyone knew that was just the way he was. Easily annoyed, and very, very serious.

"Well you better age well," Oliver replied, lifting himself onto the seat again

The Limo stopped and Alex opened the door, she got out followed by Oliver, Lilly, and Ron. The second they exited, two girls shrieked.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ALEX AND RON!!!" A tall, young, African-American girl exclaimed

"Yah and it's Oscar and Lindsey… What are they doing here Amber?" an equally tall Asian-American commented

"Oliver and Lilly" Lilly and Oliver chimed a bit peeved

"Whatever, it's the Loser Squad , they don't deserve names," Amber replied as she snapped her fingers

Lilly and Oliver jumped back a bit, meanwhile Ron and Alex watched this show and rolled their eyes.

"Loser Squad? Obviously we're cooler than you are if we came in with **Don't Ask**!" Lilly snapped back

"Yah that's right, we were in the limo!" Oliver added from behind Lilly

"Well you may be chilling with them now, but after their concert tonight, we'll be hanging with _DAVEY, ALEX,_ and _RON_ in the hotel, isn't that right Ashley," Amber said as she smiled in victory

"Yah!… Wait, that was the prize from the contest you bought?" Ashley asked dumbfounded

"Ashley!" Amber exclaimed

"Oh right…"

Amber rolled her eyes as Lilly stood there not having much of a response. What could she say to that?

"Oh yah, well… Miley's dating Davey! Yah she's on a date with him right now!" Oliver chimed in as he smiled at Lilly, thinking he had won.

Lilly gave him a horrified look and shook her head no. '_This is horrible! This is such a lie! Oh… Miley's gonna kill Oliver… AND ME!!!_' Lilly thought as she inwardly groaned

"What?!" Amber and Ashley asked in uniform

"Yah it's true," Alex said as she walked over to Oliver and placed her hands on his shoulders

"They're at a secreted area right now, you know, they don't want to attract paparazzi," Ron added as he walked over to Lilly and placed his hand on her lower back and then moved her over to the table that was set out for them, he sat down and then pulled her on his lap.

Lilly mouthed an '_Oh my god!_' in Oliver's direction, he in return mouthed back, '_I know!_'

Amber and Ashley were enraged, Amber let out this high-pitched tone and stormed off before coming back and handing Ron her CD, he signed it and handed it back to her. Ashley jogged over to Ron and Alex happily as if nothing had happened.

"ASHLEY!" Amber exclaimed from afar

"Coming!" Ashley said happily as she bounced over

Once gone Lilly looked at Ron and blushed, "Thanks but you didn't have to…" she said meekly

"I know I didn't… But I wanted to, I hate girls like that," Ron replied casually as he started to sign CD's around Lilly

"Isn't Davey gonna be mad?" Oliver asked

"Oh My God! Miley!!!" Lilly said as she shot up onto her feet and started to dial her phone, "She's going to be so mad!"

"She probably won't," Alex said as she slid her hand down Oliver's back and then sat at the table signing more autographs.

_**Author D.J.J: Ok I think this is long enough… Anyways I hope this is better than the other chapters, grammar wise. And now we shall be getting to the plot! Or hopefully soon… Anyways tell me how I'm doing! Seriously! I know over 200 people read the first and second chapters! Take Two minutes to comment! It's very encouraging! Well Laters then!**_


	4. Chapter 4

-1_**Author D.J.J: Alright Chapter… 4! Yah! Whoo-hoo! Um… Anyways, I want to thank the people that commented. You guys are awesome! And also I wanted to say that it's great to be typing again here on Fan fiction, it's been too long. I know the last chapter took a little longer to put up but mainly it was because it's longer than the other ones. Gasp! I know right? Well we shall see how this one goes! Also I noticed that the formats I had weren't working so well so I might update them just so you can tell when there is a change scene… Onto the Disclaimer! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except my original ideas and band members, yes I own my band members, oh and my name. Oh and this is a few years from now so ages will appear as the story formats, and the atmosphere is crazy thanks to global warming. :**_

_**-Robby Ray Stuarts Home: Miley's Room-**_

Miley jumped when she heard her phone ring, then she leaped across her bed to pick it up, "Lilly?" she questioned in anticipation

"_H-hey Miley, I need to tell you something,_" Lilly admitted as she crewed on her lower lip

"I have to tell you something too…" Miley said as she stood and paced back and forth

"_You do?_" Lilly questioned as she stopped pacing

"Yah… I think I'm in love with Davey…"

"_We all knew that!_"

"Yah but Davey is also D.J."

"_I figured that out… Look Miley before you go on I have to tell you something and you need to tell Davey, and tell Davey Ron and Alex said that she'd do it and they support me…_"

"Ok I'll tell… Shoot."

"_I accidentally told Amber and Ashley that you were dating Davey…_"

Lilly had blurted her last sentence out so quickly it slapped Miley in the face and she let out a high pitched scream.

That was exactly [sarcasm what Miley needed right now, she sighed as she sat down and placed her hand on her forehead, '_Mental breakdown here I come…_' Miley thought to herself

"_Miley? You ok? Miles?_" Lilly asked as she waited for a response

"I'm ok… It's just Davey and I got in a fight… But I'll tell her what you said," Miley replied as she sighed, but then continued, "I have to fix things with Davey but I'll call you back…"

"_Ok… Thanks Miles… You're a really good friend,_" Lilly said trying to make her friend feel better

"If you say so Lilly…"

With that Miley hung up and then slowly exited her room, she wasn't being cautious; she just didn't know what to tell D.J. What could she say really?

Once downstairs, Miley snapped out of her daze and saw the strange sight of D.J. sitting on her daddy, whom was on the floor whining.

"OW!" Robby cried

"Sweet Nibblets! Robby Ray Stuart! Your back is tigh'er than Ma'maws 'og ties after missin' 'er soaps!" D.J. said as she dug her elbows into Robby's back

"Stop it Kiddo! It 'urts!" he cried

"Stay still Rob!"

Suddenly there was a loud cracking noise followed by silence, D.J. stood up and off Robby. Obviously she had been victorious. Robby Ray slowly stood up, and everything was so serene to him.

"My… Back…" he mumbled

"Daddy are you ok?" Miley asked more curious than worried

"I'm… I'm great!" he replied happily

Robby looked over at D.J. who had found her way to the couch and was watching T.V. a large grin on her face.

"Daddy say what?" Miley asked

"My back 'as never felt this great!"

"Huh?"

"You 'ad y'ur spine so twis'ed, my 'ands felt like they were ridin' a roller coaster at Six-Flags," D.J. said from the couch

"I owe you one kid… Miley I'm off to run down the beach, I feel so great!" Robby said as he placed his hand on Miley's shoulder. Then he let out a "Whoo-Doggy!" and ran off.

Miley looked at her father oddly before shaking her head and slowly walking behind the couch and slumping over it. She then remembered there had been two boys wrestling Davey.

"Where's Jackson?" Miley asked slowly and a bit scared

"'E ran off to the beach… Said 'e was gonna work out som'more er something…" D.J. muttered as she changed the channel

"Look… Dej… I don't wanna be mad at you, or you mad at me… I'm sorry for what I said, but you can't blame me for wanting to know. There are billions of other people out there that want to know…" Miley started as she looked down at D.J.

"Yah, but Miles, none of them can 'urt me as well as you can… And you can because y'ur my Bes' Frien'!" D.J. protested as he looked back at her, only to notice their faces were inches away.

They both blushed and retreated to looking in different direction, and then they kicked themselves mentally for doing it. Miley suddenly remembered the whole reason she had come down.

"D.J. please don't be mad but Lilly accidentally told these girls, Amber and Ashley that we were dating… I don't want Lilly to come off as a liar, but I know you're mad at me too… Can you maybe fake our relationship all the way to the mall and then break up with me when we're there?" Miley asked as she bit her lower lip

'_D.J's right… I did really ditch her for my new best friend… I'm gonna ruin her reputation just to save Lilly's… What's wrong with me?_' Miley thought as she inwardly sighed

"Ok… I shoul' get goin' anyways…" D.J. said as she stood up and then walked over to the bathroom, after a quick hair adjustment, she was ready to go and was already walking towards her motorcycle.

Miley walked behind Davey silently, and when she saw the motorcycle, she kicked herself mentally again. Davey handed her the helmet as he put on her own, then he climbed on the motorcycle and waited. Miley quickly put on the helmet and then sat down behind Davey then, reluctantly, put her arms around him.

Davey started the motorcycle and was soon speeding down the streets and into the freeway. Miley clung onto him tighter and could soon fell Davey's lean body under his T-shirt. She spread her fingers out and could feel the warmth emitting from him. Again she felt her heartbeat fast but now it was in her throat, as she tried to push it down, it just went faster.

"Davey?" Miley called out loudly

"Yah?" Davey replied just as loud

"I'm sorry… Really."

_**-Malibu Mall: Don't Ask CD Signing Table-**_

"Alright guys, break time!" Alex said as she smiled politely and then stood up and rubbed her hand

"Wow… A lot of people showed up today," Ron said as he rubbed his own hand but stayed seated

"Well duh! Your only **Don't Ask**!" Lilly said as she smiled at Ron

"Yah well… Does it get this way when Hannah does a signing?" Alex asked

"It's a lot bigger… And more ragging!" Oliver said from the floor, where he was laying

"Well, we try to remind people to keep calm and not rush anything," Ron replied as he sighed and then looked at Lilly, "Why are you looking at me so much?"

"Because I love you…" Lilly muttered out before realizing what she had said and turned away as her face turned a scarlet red. Sure she had said it before but now like that.

Ron raised an eyebrow and then looked at Alex, who shrugged and pointed at Oliver. Ron shook his head no and gave her an odd look, Alex laughed.

"Where's Davey anyways?" Oliver happened to ask

They all looked at him, he looked back, "I'm just sayin'!" he responded

"Well… Miley said she was going to tell him the message maybe something happened?" Lilly asked more than said

"We're fucked… I hate it when Davey does this…" Ron said as he tried to calm himself down

"When I do what?" a voice asked, a bit muffled by a helmet

"Stupid Davey!" Alex said as she got up to smack him, but then saw a meek girl behind him

"Miley!" Lilly said excitedly

Davey removed his helmet with his free hand as Miley waved hello with her hand that had her fingers tangled with his.

"Hey Lils!" Miley said as she smiled at her best friend and then motioned Lilly to her and Davey's intertwined fingers

'_I know!_' Lilly mouthed as she smiled and gave Miley the thumbs up

"You know, you missed Amber and Ashley, not that that's a bad thing," Oliver said as he stood up and dusted himself off

"Speaking of which, you better sign those autographs faster than you ever have before Davey Jones! We have a concert!" Alex said as she grabbed Davey by the ear and dragged him into his seat, "And you don't get breaks!"

Davey had let go of Miley when he was dragged away, this had given Lilly a chance to talk to Miley. Lilly placed her hands on the brunettes shoulders.

"What happened? How did you convince Davey?" Lilly asked in a hushed tone

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you… But we have to go and get into Hannah, Lolla, and Mike… Why did that boy ever choose the name Mike Standly!" Miley muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't understand him either,"

"That doesn't make me feel any better!"

"Well come on let's get going," Lilly said as she sighed and then grabbed Oliver and dragged him off

"Wait! Alex! Are we still on for tomorrow?" Oliver asked as he struggled against Lilly

Alex smiled and nodded as she blushed slightly and then went back to signing autographs, "Yah of course."

"Alex say what?" Lilly and Miley asked harmoniously as they slightly leaned back looking confused

"Oh yah… Ollie's got the moves," Oliver said gloatingly as he walked passed Lilly and Miley

Ron shook his head and Davey looked confused, but as soon as he caught Alex's evil eye he went back to signing autographs.

_**-Back to Author-**_

_**Author D.J.J: Alright here's the next chapter, I was hoping it would pick up soon but I can only put up four pages at a time before it gets cut up. Not cool, anyways next chapter we come across Hannah Montana, I know I've been avoiding her, mentioned her, but no actual Miley transformation, but mind you this is still all ONE DAY. Well Review and Chapters Will come. Seriously, the more reviews the more ego boost, even criticism encourages me, because I love to prove people wrong.**_


	5. Chapter 5

-1_**Author D.J.J: Alright Chapter Five! FYI I am writing this at about two in the morning so if it sounds a little funky bear with me… Um… Yah like I said Davey's gender will be cleared up soon, and like Davey said it is merely to prove to people that gender has nothing to do with liking, loving, respecting, befriending, etc. with people… Gay, straight, transgender, Medically-ill, a bit strange, American, Jewish, African-American, Asian, Christian, Hindu, Mexican-America, and all those others I didn't name and can't remember because it is two in the morning. Oh and I misspelled Lola's name a few times, I will try to fix it though… Soon… Onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except my original ideas and band members, yes I own my band members, oh and my name. Oh and this is a few years from now so ages will appear as the story formats, and the atmosphere is crazy thanks to global warming. :**_

_**-Robby Ray Stuarts Home: Mile's Room-**_

Lilly plopped down on Miley's bed and bounced around a bit before settling on her bum with her legs crossed, "Alright Miley Montana spill!"

Oliver walked in behind Miley and sat down on the bed with Lilly; he was smiling ear to ear and had this odd confidence radiating from him.

"Miley Montana?" Miley questioned as she went through her closet

"It's what Alex and Ron call you, yup, they get points for best nickname," Oliver said as he leaned back and placed his hands behind his head.

"Oliver since when do you come in my room?" Miley asked as she gave Lilly a sideways glance

"Hey, I have to get use to being in a girl's room! Especially since me and my lady are exclusive now" Oliver gloated as he popped his collar

Lilly rolled her eyes and then looked at Miley again, "Ok no more interruptions please! I have to hear about Davey and Miley's thang!" she said smiling

"Lilly there is no 'thing'… We did a trade off basically. Look Davey agreed to save your behind if I agreed to perform at their concert…" Miley said as he walked threw her closet and into Hannah's closet

"So what's the problem?" Oliver asked slowly sitting up from his spot and looking into the closet

Lilly proceeded to smacking him and giving him a '_What are you doing?_' look, he backed back down and stared at the ceiling

"The problem is… I don't know…" Miley said as she sighed and then walked out to her room fully dressed in her Hannah outfit for the night

"My turn!" Lilly said happily as she disappeared into the closet

"Look it just got really awkward when Davey and Me were alone. My daddy was gone because he was like a lizard with a new tail, and Jackson was away working out to beat Davey… I asked if he would play couple with me for Lilly's sake and… Well we were on the motorcycle before she stopped at a gas station; I took my helmet off to get some fresh air… Then I noticed Davey looking at me…" Hannah trailed off as she started to remember…

_**-Miley's Flash Back-**_

_Davey was leaning against the gas pump, his arms crossed in front of his chest, he was completely staring at Miley without discretion. His glasses were the only things that concealed his identity._

_Miley looked back at Davey and then looked off to the side; she was not ready to meet his watch, "Um… I'm going to get something to munch on… You know… Long trip…" she said smiling and excused herself._

_Davey nodded and then looked at the digital meter on the pump, "Woo- doggy… If prices stay this 'igh I'ma need my in'eritance pretty soon…"_

_Miley returned as she put something away in her pocket, she glanced up at the rising cost, "Sweet Nibblets!"_

"_I know… I doubt even 'annah Montana could affor' these gas prices, "Davey said as he smiled_

"_I doubt even Davey Jones and Hannah Montana combined couldn't put together a concert to make enough money to pay for this," _

_Davey thought for a moment, Miley was laughing so she barely noticed that he wasn't, but when she stopped she looked at him oddly._

"_That's not such a bad idea…** Don't Ask** and 'annah Montana makes a special guest appe'rance" Davey said grinning_

"_Boy!" Miley said and then corrected herself, "Girl… Davey… You're crazy"_

"_Alrigh' then… We'll jus' see w'at those girls Amber and Ashley say about' Lilly when they fin' out she was lyin'… Mighty shame though…" Davey grinned to himself_

_Miley groaned and bounced around some in despair, "But I'm on vacation from the Hannah Life!"_

"_Then I'm on vacation from the datin' life" Davey replied simply_

"_I hate it when you do this…"_

_Davey knew how to push Miley's buttons, even after so many years. If she had changed some he could always pull out 'the friendship card.' The most powerful and 'you can't say no' card in the world._

"_So tha's a yes?" Davey asked_

_Miley nodded and sighed, "Alright… I'll do it…"_

"_Alrigh'! Well then Miley Stuart will you be my girlfrien'?" Davey asked as he pushed himself off the gas pump and walked over to Miley_

"_Yes D.J." Miley muttered as a girl from their school passed them by, and then she rolled her eyes, "I will be your pretend girlfriend."_

"_No… Not pretend Miles…" Davey said as he stood in front of Miley and looked down at her threw his sunglasses, "Real Girlfrien',"_

"_Wha-what?" Miley asked utterly confused and a bit shocked, "D-Davey say… What?"_

"_Miley when you lef' Tennessee I realized I couldn' be without' you a second' longer… So Miles, accep' me for who I am an' not what I am," Davey said as he took Miley's hands in his own, "Please… I'm beggin' ya…"_

"_I-I dunno Davey…" Miley replied_

_Miley of course was lying, she didn't really understand how she felt about Davey, and it was confusing. She liked Davey a lot, but the problem was that she wanted to keep Miley Stuart out of the lime light. Of course Lilly had shoved Miley into it and Davey was trying to keep her there. What was Miley to do?_

"_Davey… I-" _

_**-End Flash Back-**_

"'Hannah!" A bright green, short haired girl exclaimed as she shook the zone out long, blonde and brunette, haired girl

"Oh… Sorry Lil- I mean Lola… I was just thinking," Hannah muttered as Mike Standly appeared from behind the closet as well

"So what did you tell Davey?" Mike asked as he adjusted his fake beard

"And I thought Lola was the nosy one," Hannah said as she smiled and laughed

"Well let's just say that Oli-Mike's… Relationship is only gonna work if your and Davey's relationship turn out well… Basically, if it doesn't they'll leave back to Boston…" Lola explained

"Whoa! Hold it! Boston? But-but Davey's from Tennessee!" Hannah protested

"Yah but he met Alex and Ron in Boston… Weren't you paying attention when I read you **Don't Asks** bio?"

"Obviously not! I can't let this happen! I can't lose Dej!" Hannah exclaimed as she paced frantically now

"So which is it? Hannah or Miley?" Mike questioned

"Miley… Or Hannah?" Lola asked as she and Mike looked at Hannah

_**-Malibu Mall: Don't Ask CD Signing Table-**_

"What happened?" Alex asked as she handed back a CD to a smiling fan, "Here you go have a good day!"

"What do ya' mean?" Davey asked as he finished signing a CD, the girl in front of him was giggling

"Obviously something happened on the way over here, when you got here you and Miley were really buddy-buddy," Alex replied as the fan girl that was in front of Davey leaned in and kissed Davey on the cheek

"I know you have a girlfriend but I will always love you and your sexy accent!" the girl squealed

"Thank-ya, really I appr'ciate that," Davey said as he smiled at her

The girl giggled and walked away happily, Davey looked over at Alex and gave her a questioning look, "Nothing happened really, we went and got some gas for the bike, then we drove here…" he trailed off at the end a bit, which gave Alex the cue that he was lying.

"What did you talk about at the gas station?" Alex questioned raising her eyebrow and then signing a shoe, which he had not been surprised at.

"Stuff…" Davey replied as he bit his lower lip

"Like?"

"I told Miley how I really felt about her, things didn't go too well…"

"Do tell" Ron butted in

_**-Davey's Flash Back-**_

"_Davey I like you and everything, but I dunno if I'm ready for this… You're my best friend, I don't want to lose you," Miley responded_

"_No Lilly's y'ur bes' frien', I'm jus' the frien' that came back from Tennessee… Apparen'ly Robby's more of a bes' frien' than you are," Davey replied a bit peeved, she walked away from Miley and took the nozzle out of the motorcycle_

"_How could you say that to me?" Miley was hurt at this point; she couldn't believe her ears, what had changed in Davey? Something big obviously, but she couldn't figure out what_

"_Easily Miles, because I'm tire' of bein' number two…"_

"_But you're not!"_

"_Miley Stuart, you're the bigges' liar I ever done and met"_

_Davey put her helmet back on and then got on the bike and waited for Miley, she wasn't gonna leave her there. Miley frowned a bit, and then bit her lower lip, she walked over to Davey and pulled her helmet off, "Give me some time to think about this… I've never actually been bi or gay or anything, if I even will be… Let me get use to the idea… Please."_

_Davey looked up at Miley and then sighed; she nodded and then grabbed the helmet back from Miley in an attempt to put it on. Miley stopped her again and have Davey a brisk kiss on the cheek, "Thanks" Miley muttered as she put on her own helmet and sat behind Davey and grabbed onto her._

_Davey rolled her eyes and then put the helmet on. On their way to the mall, Miley seemed to cling onto him, as if not wanting to let go of her, or something, which was ok with Davey._

_**-End Flash Back-**_

"So that's what happened," Hannah muttered as Lola, Mike, and herself climbed into her limo

"Well what are you going to do?" Lola asked as she adjusted her wig

"I don't know…"

"Well… Looks like I'm doomed to be miserable!" Mike said as he gave Hannah a look

"Cool it you love-sick puppy dog!" Lola muttered, she looked at Hannah for approval at her phrase

"You need to work on that" Hannah muttered in disappointment

"Yah I know…" Lola replied in a meek manner

"Look just get with the girl as Hannah! Well not D.J. I mean Davey… So he'd be the boy right?" Mike asked looking at the two girls

They both shrugged before Lola spoke up, "I say we come up for code names for each alter-ego, like-like… El Fuego for Davey, and and… Giraffe for D.J.!"

"Or we can call the boy ego Davey and the girl ego D.J.," Hannah responded

"Yah we could go with that…" Lola said rolling her eyes

"Look Hannah and Davey would make and awesome couple, everyone knows that!" Mike said quickly after Lola finished, "So why not give it a shot?"

"Because if something happens, I don't wanna lose D.J.!" Hannah exclaimed, not to loudly though, she didn't want the nosy Limo driver to hear

"Why not talk to Robby Ray?" Mike asked looking at her questioningly

"… I think I will Mike…" Hannah replied biting her lower lip

_**-End Chapter 5-**_

_**Author D.J.J: Alright I know this is like slow, but when I figure out when the smut starts I will let you know, also I wanna thank those who have commented especially Qym, thanks really! And everyone else thank ya too, this includes alphaMilca, and Fang's Gurl4ever. Everyone else gets no props til they comment. Chapter 6 coming soon, oh and I recommend: June & Seduction by Qym. I really liked those like no doubt.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author D.J.J: Chapter Six [right? well, well, well didn't think I'd get this far but look at it! It's Freggin' Six Chapters Long! Woo-Doggy! Anyways I dunno how much longer this'll be but like I said, it's this long and it's only the first day! Anyways as usual I think it's time to go on to the Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except my original ideas and band members, yes I own my band members, oh and my name. Oh and this is a few years from now so ages will appear as the story formats, and the atmosphere is crazy thanks to global warming. Also Hannah Montana is a proud product of Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Production… At least I think It's a Laugh… Correct me if I'm wrong!**_

_**-Don't Ask Concert: Back Stage-**_

"Where are they? The Intro Bands are almost done!" Lola complained as she jumped around Mike

"Well Hannah is on the phone with her dad, Alex and Ron are in their dressers getting ready, and Davey is nowhere to be found," Mike replied as he counted off on his fingers

"I knew that!"

"Then why'd you ask!"

"Because it's called nerves!"

"Alrighty then…"

"… I can't believe they got Fall Out Boy to play their intro!" Lola said excitedly as she watched them perform from the side curtains

"Apparently Alex and Davey scored them in a game or something… Anyways act cool when they pass by and don't start acting like a lunatic ok?" Mike replied as he fixed his hoodie

"Pft! Please, I'm so use to being around celebrities," Lola rolled her eyes at Mike as she fixed her hair

The Band Members of Fall Out Boy smiled and waved as they walked behind the curtain, Lola and Mike glanced at each other before proceeding to screaming and running up to them.

"OMG! I Love Your Songs!" Mike chimed

"I Love Your Looks!" Lola Added

Pete & Joe laughed as Patrick smiled politely, and Andy simply muttered a' Thank-You.' None the less Lola and Mike stared admiringly.

"Well we've got to go, tell Davey we said hi ok?" Patrick said as he patted Lola's head

"Alright so I talked to my Daddy-" Hannah began as she walked toward her friends staring at her phone

"Oh My God! It's Hannah Montana!" Pete said giddily as the four rushed over

"You're so amazing!" Andy said happily

"I Love Your Music!" Joe chimed in

"You're so pretty!" Patrick added as they surrounded her

"Sweet Potato Pie! It's Fall Out Boy!" Hannah exclaimed and then tried to calm herself trying to look cool and collected

"Boys! Back away from the daug'ter!" A deep and familiar voice cut in

"Look! It's Robby Ray!" Patrick said happily as the other 3 boys looked at him oddly, "What? I Love His Music!"

"Well if it isn't Patrick Stump" Robby Ray said smiling as he shook his hand, "How's your Brother Kevin?"

"Just fine sir!" Patrick replied proudly

"Well we gotta go! It was great meeting you all but we have a plane to catch, exactly five minutes ago so later!" Pete said as he dashed off, Andy and Joe at his tail, Patrick took off being left last as usual.

"Bye!" All four said as they waved goodbye

Alex and Ron showed up ready to go on stage, "Ok this is the last time he's showing up late," Alex said angrily

"You were the one who told him to stay and finish signing autographs," Ron replied as they walked up to Hannah, Mike, Lola, and Robby Ray

"Yes but can't he go any faster?" Alex asked, annoyed apparently

"Well turns out he can't,"

"'E?" Robby Ray asked very confused as to what they were talking about

"Davey… D.J…. Whatever," Alex answered as she looked at her clock, "Late! Late! Late!"

"Somethin's never change," Robby said laughing, "'E'll be 'ere you'll see!"

"Who will?" a new voice asked from behind a rack of cloths

"Davey," Lola replied not paying too much attention

"You mean me?" Davey asked as he walked up behind Lola

"No I said Da-" Lola stopped as she caught herself before saying something extremely foolish on her part, "Your cleaver,"

"Thank you!" Davey said smiling

Hannah walked towards Davey and then wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. She silently whispered, "I made up my mind," and looked up at him

"Come on Davey! We got to go out now!" Alex said tearing the two apart

"What song are we doing firsts?" Ron asked as he pulled his drum sticks out of his back pocket

"We're doing a 'annah intro and then we're goin' into blue son'..." Davey muttered as he looked at Hannah and slowly walked away

"Nice choice!" Alex added as she smiled and then waited by her secret entrance side

"Thanks!" Davey added as he was handed his guitar and pulled it on, he walked to his entrance and glanced over at Hannah once more

"If I didn' know any bet'er I'd thin' 'e loves you baby gurl," Robby Ray whispered to his daughter

"Why do you say that?" Hannah asked as she watched him, not daring to take her eyes off him

"'Cuz y'ur daddy can see ev'rthin', tha's why!" Robby Ray replied proudly, "That and the secon' 'e got 'ere he couldn' stop lookin' at you an' smilin'…"

"Really?" Hannah asked as she bit her lower lip and looked at her father who was beaming proudly

"Yes really, an' I don' care what Davey… D.J., whatever is… Tha's why 'e tol' me"

"He told you too!"

"And Me!" Mike and Lola chimed in happily

"But-but why not me!" Hannah exclaimed

"I didn't wanna know, I never even asked, it just kinda came up and he asked if I wanted to know I said no and so he told me," Lola replied

"Same here," Mike added

"Actually I always knew!" Robby said as he grinned

"Man… I must have sounded really shallow when I asked…" Hannah thought as Davey waved her over, "I'll be back guys,"

Lola, Mike and Robby nodded as they made their way to their reserved seats in the front row, curtsey of Alex and Ron.

It was pitch black and then footsteps could be heard, a single spot light could be seen, and it was Alex who was standing in the middle of it.

"How's everyone doing today?" Alex asked as she smiled and waved as everyone cheered, "Alright well, we know we had our opening act today, by none other than Fall Out Boy, but you know, we decided that two popular bands weren't enough, not for our audience, so making a special guest appearance we have- Well… You'll figure it out!"

She waved as the light went out and a slow and steady beat started, it was mainly a sound check, but the audience hushed none the less. The drums came in with a steady beat, followed by the electric guitar.

"Oh yah! Come on!" Hannah said as there was a bright flash as all the lights shot on, "You get the limo out front!"

Davey and Alex sang back up into the mic as Hannah danced about on stage, the whole time she would glance over at Davey and he would glance up.

"Geez You'd think she'd make it even a bit discrete!" Lola said loudly so that Mike and Robby could hear

"This is my favorite song!" Mike squealed

Lola and Robby rolled their eyes as Mike proceeded to yelling out "I Love You Hannah!"

Lola gave him the oddest look, before looking away, "Oh yah… Right…" he muttered as he looked semi-embarrassed

"But big time when you play your guitar!" Hannah continued singing then she looked over at Davey to proceeded to blasting his guitar in his own fashion, hitting up a small guitar solo

As the crowd cheered and the music continued playing, she cut in occasionally; since it was following the same beat, with "Pictures and Autographs… You get your face in all the magazines… The best part is that, you get to be whoever you wanna be-e-e!"

The audience was singing along with her, and soon the song ended. Hannah took her bow and waved as Alex walked over and gave Hannah a huge hug.

Davey walked over as he gently took the mic from Hannah, "Alright! Gosh! Ain't a she purty girl?" he asked as he looked over at her, "I thin' so!"

The crowd continued cheering as Davey laughed a bit, Alex took the microphone back and rolled her eyes at Davey, "You'll excuse him, he's just a big Hannah Fan,"

Hannah smiled as she looked at Davey who was staring right at her smiling, she blushed slightly, not that it was too obvious from all the make-up she had on.

"Ok! Let's get this Party started! Miss Montana if you please" Alex said as she handed Hannah another mic was handed to her

"Come on guys tell me what we're doing, We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place!" Hannah started as she laughed some, "Alex, Davey, come on I know you know this song!"

Alex and Davey laughed as they nodded. Soon they were all singing, Davey walked over to the drums and started to play next to Ron, they were both laughing as they joined in on the singing, and then Davey smacked the symbols once with his guitar, which made both instruments ring.

Everyone laughed as the concert continued on into the night.

_**-Near the End of Concert-**_

"And Tomorrow we'll forget… Tomorrow we'll forget that there was any re-gret" Alex finished her song and the lights faded

All four dashed to the back stage and stopped as they were joined by Lola, Mike, and Robby Ray, "Baby doll, we 'ave a problem" Robby muttered

_**-End Chapter 6-**_

_**Author D.J.J: Alright the drama begins! Woot! Ok I need reviews and I thank those who have! Well I rush off to write yet another chapter! Oh boy… Maybe not tonight though… Tomorrow! Definitely! Well I love ya'll, hollar at me when you can!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author D.J.J: Ok we're on to chapter seven! So let's recap, Don't Ask and Hannah Montana had their big concert, apparently it was all the rave but it seems like something happened. Troubles brewing and things are gonna start to get interesting! Also, I got a PM from someone and they said the accents were hard to read so I'm just going to type this out normally, you can imagine the accents unless I get some reviews telling me otherwise… Anyways onto the disclaimer as usual!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except my original ideas and band members, yes I own my band members, oh and my name. Oh and this is a few years from now so ages will appear as the story formats, and the atmosphere is crazy thanks to global warming. Also Hannah Montana is a proud product of **__**Disney Channel**__** and **__**It's A Laugh Production**__**… At least I think It's a Laugh… Correct me if I'm wrong!**_

_**-Continued From… Don't Ask Concert: Backstage-**_

"What Daddy? What's going on?" Hannah asked looking rather worried

"Well these two girls spoke to some reporters and told them Miley Stuart and Davey Jones are dating, somehow the reporters thought it was a bit odd that that would happen so they went out and did some investigating. Hannah they know your secret!" Robby Ray finally blurted out as Mike and Lola nodded madly

"What?!" Hannah and Davey exclaimed

"This is terrible!" Alex added as she looked at Ron shocked

"No really, what happened? I had my earplugs on," Davey said as he pulled his earplug out

"The reporters know Hannah's secret!" Lola repeated looking rather glum

"How did they… Never mind… Look we can straighten this out… We just have to think of a cleaver plan!" Davey explained

Everyone thought for a moment in complete silence, "I know!" Lola chirped up, "We can move to Puerto Rico! Change our names and Identities!"

Alex, Ron, Hannah, Robby, Mike, and Davey gave Lola a weird look, "Or… We can show them that Miley's two people…"

"Yah but how are we gonna do that?" Mike asked

"Hey Mike, stand next to Hannah… You two are about the same height right?" Davey asked as Robby smiled

"Oh no… No way! There Is No Way!" Mike protested

_**-Moments Later-**_

"I can't believe this… Why couldn't Lola do this?" Mike, now dressed as your average teen age pop star Hannah Montana stood as Lola applied some make-up

"Because I have to pose as Lilly, Miley's best friend!" Lola replied

"Besides, you have a good figure!" Ron chimed in

"You really think so?" Mike/Hannah asked

"Oh yah definitely"

"Guys, if you two are done with the Chick Chat, can we get on with this?" Robby asked

"Ok, may I introduce Miley Stuart everyone!" Davey said happily as he playfully bowed

"Thanks D.J." Miley said as she smiled, "Hannah's breast seem a bit… Odd shaped…"

"We'll we did the best we could… All we had were socks!" Alex protested as she tried to adjust them, "This is such a turn off though…"

"Mm-hm," Everyone said in agreement, except Mike/Hannah who looked shocked

"You all really know how to hurt a girls feelings…" Mike/Hannah protested

Robby, Lola, Alex, Ron, and Davey laughed as Mike/Hannah whined. Miley took this chance to grab Davey's hand and pull him away from the group.

"What's up Miles?" Davey asked grinning

"Remember how I told you I made up my mind?" Miley asked

"Yah? What about it?"

"Well I did… I hate to say this but I really need to know what you are, I need to know because I need to know my sexuality. I mean I like you, a lot, but I can't love someone if I don't love myself and I can't love myself if I don't know what I am…"

Miley bit her lower lip, "And I know it sounds selfish, and I sound kinda shallow, but if I ever wanna be happy, I need to know…"

"Miley you just don't get it… It's not about being straight or gay! It's about love, and not caring what others think! Obviously this isn't gonna work out…" Davey mumbled as he looked off to the side, "I'm leaving for Boston tomorrow morning… I guess I'll see you next time ok?"

With that he walked away and back to the group, he had a fake smile plastered on his face. They continued to joke around as Miley watched from the distance.

Hot tears stung her face as she stood in place, her legs were wobbling. She couldn't stand there any longer so she ran off.

"Miley! Miles!" Robby called out as he watched her dash off, "What did you tell me baby girl?"

"Nothing!" Davey protested

"Son Ima kill you if you don't answer me, now don't make me ask again!"

"I told her I was leaving tomorrow to Boston!"

"What?!" Alex and Mike/Hannah exclaimed

"Look… She wouldn't budge on the whole knowing who I am thing, Robby I love Miley, I do, but she has to love me back the way I love her… Faults and all," Davey tried to explain

"You saying my daughter has faults?" Robby asked

"No sir!"

"You lying to me?"

"Sorry! I meant yes! I mean no! I mean yes-no-yes-no!"

"I'll go talk to Miley," Lola cut in trying to stop them

"No I will, she's my daughter," Robby said as he started walking

"No I made her cry, I'll go!" Davey said dashing off

Lola and Robby called out after Davey, mainly to tell him where she might be. But he thought they were trying to stop him so he ignored them and continued running. After getting through the photographers and news reporters, Davey looked around quickly and saw Amber and Ashley.

Rolling his eyes he ran over to them, "Excuse me, girls, have you seen a brunette about yay high," he explained as he placed his hand at Miley's height, "Running off probably crying?"

"Oh My God! It's Davey!!" Amber and Ashley cried before stopping, "Oooh Tssss!!!"

Davey stared at them with a 'What the hell was that' look on his face, "Well have you?"

"You mean your supposed girlfriend Miley?" Amber asked figuring that Alex, Ron, Lilly, and Oliver were beat knick liars

"Yes, have you seen my girlfriend run by?" He asked

"Amber I thought you said Alex, Ron, Liver and Olive-oil-" Ashley started

"Lilly and Oliver," Davey corrected

"Right… I thought you said they were liars?" Ashley continued

"They are… No I haven't seen Moldy-" Amber replied

"Miley…" Davey corrected again

"Right… Well, anyways. I say you dump the loser and get with someone better!"

"You mean someone like you?"

"Totally!"

"Why not me?" Ashley asked completely serious as to why not her, Amber gave her a look and then Ashley muttered, "Oh right!"

"Look, I know the type of girl you are… Frankly I hate those girls. The ones who think they're better than everyone else. And really… The only girl I want is Miley. Or Hannah Montana but we both know that's not gonna happen," Davey explained as he started to jog away in the direction he thought Miley would go.

_**-Malibu Beach Shoreline, Near Rico's Surf Shop-**_

"Rico, I am not working a 24-hour shift! No one comes down here anyways!" Jackson protested as he wiped down the counter top

"That's not true! I've been staying here all week long at night and quite a few people come by at night," Rico said as he watched Jackson clean

"Yah… All the serial killers…"

"That may be, but our profits would increase substantially if this became a murder site! I can see it now. Jackson Stuart Murder Site tours!"

"I don't think so... Besides! When would I sleep?"

"You sleep?"

"You don't?"

"No, I stay up plotting my enemies' demise, and then drink a hot cup of coco,"

Just as Jackson and Rico argued Miley stormed by making her way to the beach, "See, even your sister is out at this hour! I bet she could use a hot dog right about now… Since it's after hours, charge her double, I'm going home," Rico said as he smiled and started to walk away

"I'm not staying here all night! Rico! Rico!!!" Jackson exclaimed as he then gave up and started to close up shop

Suddenly this camera dropped from the ceiling and pointed right at Jackson, "I'm watching you! This better stay open!" Rico's voice broke in throughout the shack.

Jackson sighed as he continued cleaning, the camera disappeared into the ceiling again.

Meanwhile Miley plopped down on the sand, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the waves come in. Sighing, the cool air of the ocean started to get colder by the second. Soon the young teen was shivering; the sound of the waves crashing was her only distraction.

'_D.J. thinks she's all smart and wise… I bet she thinks I'm just a little kid… I hate you! I never wanna talk to you again!'_ Miley thought fiercely

Soon she felt something warm placed around her, she didn't bother turning and figured it was Jackson, "Since when are you so sweet and caring boy?" she asked her gaze transfixed on the water

"Since Miss Miley Stuart stole my heart," a voice, obviously different than Jackson's but with the same accent, muttered from behind her

Miley turned her head back a bit and saw the older dirty blonde looking down at her, she sighed and turned her back to the short haired dirty blonde, "Go away D.J." Miley muttered

"Your gonna catch a cold…" D.J. said as she squatted behind her friend

"So…"

"Miley… Stop being stubborn! Look just listen… It's hard enough being a celebrity without everyone being on your case about you being straight or gay or whatever… Everyone's always asking me the same question. For once, I'd like to be a normal celebrity like Hannah Montana just so most of the paparazzi would leave me alone. I don't want to date Hannah Montana… I want plain old Miley Stuart from Tennessee… The girl who got fresh milk up her nose when she snorted because I was making funny faces at her… The girl who doesn't care what anyone else thinks and just wants to have a normal life. The girl who controls Hannah Montana."

Miley listened to her friend speak and was soon fighting back tears. _'D.J. is so excepting and so kind… All I've been is a royal pain in the ass… How can she be so sure about what she wants?'_ Miley thought to herself as she turned and looked at D.J.

"Miles… Smiley Miley… Hannah Montana… Whatever you want me to call you… I'll tell you what I am, but if I do… We can't ever be together…" D.J. said looking at her with all seriousness on her face

"Then don't tell me…" Miley said after a long period of silence, "I really don't need to know what you are in order to love you… Do I?"

_**-End Chapter 7-**_

_**Author D.J.J: Yah I know I left ya'll hanging… But review peeps! Review! I know this took longer than expected but sue me!!! See ya'll next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author D.J.J: Whoo! Chapter Eight! Now I know I left you guys at a weird cliff hanger but the stories far from over! And I realize I misspelled Stewart but my computer Auto-Changes it… I have fixed it on this one! Oh and the accents will be retrieved and fixed on the other document, after I finish this chapter...Onto Other Things… The Smutty Starts NOW! Recap first though… So the Paparazzi know Miley's secret, and in an attempt to throw them off, Oliver/Mike ends up in a dress… Scary right? Mean while, Miley gets upset and dashes off, only to be found at the beach by D.J. Now onto the Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except my original ideas and band members, yes I own my band members, oh and my name. Oh and this is a few years from now so ages will appear as the story formats, and the atmosphere is crazy thanks to global warming. Also Hannah Montana is a proud product of **__**Disney Channel**__** and **__**It's A Laugh Production**__**… At least I think It's a Laugh… Correct me if I'm wrong!**_

_**-Robby Ray Stewarts Home-**_

Two bodies crashed onto the soft mattress of Miley Stewart's bed, no noise emerged from it except the heavy breathing of the two bodies that seemed to untangle themselves from each other and then mix once more.

The comforters and sheets tumbled onto the ground as a rhythmic choir of lips pressing together and drawing apart, only to intake a short breath.

The smaller of the two, was overwhelmed as her passionate lover planted fiery kiss after fiery kiss on her lips, cheeks, neck, and chest. Her heart was racing in her chest so rapidly; the thought of it running out of her body crossed her mind.

Within that split second that the small brunette had lost herself in her thoughts she found her blonde lover had swiftly slipped her shirt off and tossed it onto the ground. Miley's hands bolted to cover herself but D.J.'s hands were quicker and caught them half way to their destination.

A grin spread across D.J.'s face as a crimson ruby color consumed Miley's, "When did you-" she began to protest but was soon cut off by a pair of lips pressing against her own. That was the end of that argument, for the moment. Slipping her arms around D.J.'s neck and pulled him closer towards her longing body.

D.J.'s hands were dancing across the firm skin of the brunette, who shivered under the touch of her intense lover. Hands pirouetting across the smooth skin to the inorganic object constricted on Miley's body. Pushed in, it unclasped and then sprung loose from D.J.'s hand. Miley gave Davey no time to reach for her bra, she took her chance to pull it off and toss it onto the ground a bit a ways from her shirt.

Miley's head was buzzing as he found herself clawing off D.J.'s shirt and then tossing it planting kiss after kiss on the bare skin before her. Goose bumps met Miley's soft lips; she simply smiled and relaxed completely allowing D.J. to struggle with her (Miley's) belt and jeans.

The cold snowfall from outside continued to cover up the beachside, but went completely unnoticed by the sexually aroused two. The outside world held no affect on the two lovers, no harm could come to them at this moment, no words could cross their paths that would not go unnoticed.

A jungle of cloths scattered across the floor of the rather large bedroom, the windows thick with fog because of the contrast of cold from outside and hot from inside. This ensured no interruptions from the outside world, this secured their secret.

A small whimper emerged from the brunettes lips as her most sacred area was caressed, her mind in a haze, she could not clear her mind enough to decide on anything except the fact that she wanted to be explored thoroughly by her lover.

"I love you D.J... I'm sorry for earlier" Miley muttered as her crimson color bolded on her cheeks

"I love you too Miles" D.J. said as he paused and looked to see if she was going anywhere with this

Miley simply smiled and they locked eyes. Trance by the brown eyes, D.J. leaned forward and kissed Miley until they both shut their eyes. Concentration on the kiss was not long, soon D.J.'s hands moved again and Miley whimpered once more.

Within seconds Miley felt D.J. enter her, Miley moaned loudly as her body tensed, pushing her partner back out a bit. D.J. pushed back in and Miley relaxed a bit, her moans continued and excited her blonde lover.

Her breathing was rapid and sharp, within minutes she was at her peak. She struggled with herself to prevent the end, yet it occurred. She was breathing heavily and was kicking herself mentally, but her lover seemed to pay no mind and continued his work.

Miley was utterly confused for a moment, but then felt herself rising to peak once again. This time around it took much longer and she found her body freed to move as she picked up his rhythm. Her hands roamed his body, touching and grabbing him until finally he flinched and breathed in sharply.

'_Sweet Momma! I can't believe this is happening!' _Miley thought as a moan escaped her lips, she caressed him once more and he moaned

_**-Don't Ask Concert: Backstage After Event-**_

"Dang Nab bit! Where's Miley and D.J.? He was suppose to be back with Miley by now!" Robby Ray said as he paced back and forth

"I don't know but this wig is so itchy!" Hannah/Oliver complained as he scratched his head

"Stop whining you two, it's not gonna make things any better," Ron explained as he sat on a chair and Lola paced around him

"We need a new plan…" Alex said as she smacked Hannah/ Oliver's hand away from the wig

"Ow… And yah, we need a new plan," Hannah/ Oliver added

"What you need is Miley!" a voice called from behind them

"Oh…" Robby started

"No…" Lola and Hannah/Oliver ended as they turned around

They stared at the young Miley Stewart, or what appeared to be her, there were a few differences between them, but they were so small and unnoticeable that anyone who had not known of this "clone" would be fooled.

"Miley where have you been?" Alex asked

"She's not Miley," Lola responded, "She's Luann… Miley's evil, but Identical, cousin…"

Alex and Ron looked at each other and then Robby as they smiled. Robby getting the hint smiled and looked at Lola and Hannah/Oliver. They in turn looked at each other and smiled as well.

"Wait… Why are we smiling?" Lola asked

"Yah I was kinda confused too," Hannah/Oliver replied

"Good Golly boy, you've been obsessin' over my cousin a wee too much, haven't you?" Luann asked as she gave him an odd look, and then pushed him over slightly.

Not use to being in high heels, Hannah/Oliver yelped and then fell, "Ow… That is so not fun…" he muttered as Lola helped him up.

"Luann, why are you here?" Robby asked a bit annoyed

"I came to visit my favorite uncle and cousins!" Luann said as she hugged him and smiled, which looked as if it was hurting her face

"Well as long as you're here, you can do some good and help us," Robby said as he grinned

"Of course! Just as soon as I say hello to Miley!" Luann said as she started to walk away, "Now where is my favorite cuz?"

"Not here, and you won't see her until later… Now we need you to go on stage and pretend to be Miley, any funny business and I ship you home to Tennessee and tell Mamaw to tie you up with them hogs!" Robby warned

"Of course uncle Robby! I would never dream of doing anything so foolish!" Luann said as she smiled innocently

Lola, Robby, and Hannah/Oliver rolled their eyes. Alex and Ron simply watched the spectacle, still in awe that Miley could have such a duple ganger.

"Alright then let's get this party started… Wait… They might ask Hannah to sing…" Robby said as he looked at Oliver/Hannah, "How well can you sing boy?"

"Not well at all… I'm not pop sensation remember?" Hannah/Oliver said as he crossed his arms

"Well then there's only one thing to do… Lola, your gonna have to speak for Miss Montana here," Alex said as she smiled

"Me?! I can't sing!" Lola protested

"Well you're gonna have to at least talk… Everyone can recognize my talking voice, I can do singing I guess, "Alex said as she sighed

"Come on kids! Stop arguing and let's get this show on the road!" Robby said as he motioned, "Le's go!"

He ushered Miley/Luann onto the stage as well as Hannah/Oliver, the fans all stared in anticipation as the news reporters all waited along the edge of the stage.

Lola and Alex watched from along the side lines where Hannah/Oliver had a clear view of them, Robby Ray grabbed the mike and spoke first.

"No I know there have been some reports of Hannah Montana having a secret life and her alto ego being Miley Stewart, but clearly these accusations are false," Robby said pointing at the two

There was a bit of chitter chatter amongst the audience and the reporters, then Robby handed the microphone to Luann and gave her a look.

"Howdy yall, my name is Miley Stewart, I am from Tennessee just like Hannah but I am not her. I go to school like any other kid and I don't sing at all, trust me, I sound like a toad with a cold" Luann/Miley said looking over at Robby

Hannah/Oliver took the mic and started to mouth as Lola spoke, "Hello everyone, you all know me, I'm Hannah Montana. And I can assure you that I am not this girl that is standing next to me, obviously I can't stand next to myself right?"

Everything seemed to be going well, for now. After a few more moments of questioning, everyone disbursed and went home. Back stage Hannah/Oliver was about to change when told not to by Robby Ray.

"We could be followed home you know…" Robby said as he opened the limo door and held it open while everyone climbed inside.

_**-Robby Ray Stewarts House-**_

Miley was in the kitchen, her thoughts completely wandering away from herself, so busy that she did not realize immediately when two arms wrapped around her. She snapped back into reality in time to notice them locking together around her.

"D.J… I'm making sandwiches can't you wait?" Miley asked as she melted in the arms of her lover

"No, I really can't" D.J. replied as he smiled and kissed her neck lightly

Miley blushed as she recalled what that simple kiss had fired earlier, what had brought them to that point, was fairly simple.

_**-Flash Back: Two Hours Earlier-**_

"_Miles… Smiley Miley… Hannah Montana… Whatever you want me to call you… I'll tell you what I am, but if I do… We can't ever be together…" D.J. said looking at her with all seriousness on her face_

"_Then don't tell me…" Miley said after a long period of silence, "I really don't need to know what you are in order to love you… Do I?"_

"_No you really don't Miley, Love is love anyway you put it" D.J. said as he smiled, she had finally understood_

_Miley bit her lower lip as she slowly moved closer and wrapped her arms around D.J. 'No matter what, I'm not letting D.J. go… I've failed at everything else, at least this I won't!' she thought as she felt D.J.'s arms slink around her._

_For a moment everything was quiet and still, up to the point where they heard Jackson holler "Get A room!" Miley and D.J. laughed some before he took Miley's hand in his own and led her back to her house. The walk was silent and nothing was said, but Miley could feel an electric shock from D.J.'s hand._

_She loved the feeling of being able to walk with D.J. like this, which was definitely a first. Sadly it would soon have to end as she caught sight of her house._

"_D.J…" Miley started as she bit her lower lip, and stopped a few steps from her door_

"_Yah?" D.J. asked as he turned back and looked at Miley_

_Hesitantly Miley stepped forward and kissed him gently on his lips, within seconds she attempted to pull back but found herself pulled closer towards him as his arms wrapped around her waist._

'_Oh boy!' Miley thought, 'Does this one know how to kiss! His lips are so warm and soft, a little chaffed, but I just… I want more!'_

_Soon D.J. pulled away from her lips, but Miley pushed back onto his lips again. Like the waves of the ocean, lips parted and then crashed together again, swaying back and forth._

_Eventually D.J. pulled away from Miley's lips and kissed down the side of her neck. She froze as the pair of lips traced invisible lines up and down, left and right, until finally she let out a small groan. Her sensitive area was covered by kiss after kiss immediately afterwards. More groans erupted out of the brunettes lips, her grip on the blonde tightened._

_Seizing the moment D.J. pinned her against the door and licked her neck lightly. Pinned against the door, Miley turned the knob and they both tumbled in._

'_OW!' they both thought but didn't utter a word as they stumbled to their feet and slowly made their way to Miley's bedroom._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Snapped out of her thoughts by the knock of the door, Miley pushed D.J. and motioned him to go upstairs, he nodded as he handed her a pink robe and then dashed off.

Miley slipped the robe on and then went to the door, she opened it only to see Jackson, he looked irritated and very tired.

"Why'd you lock the door?" Jackson questioned

"Don't you have your house key?" Miley snapped back

"No I lost it while I worked all night at Rico's!"

"Well that ain't my fault,"

"Since when do you lock the door anyways?"

"Since forever!"

"No you never lock the door… How come you locked it now?"

"Jackson stop being silly, you're just so tired you don't know what you talking about! Damn that Rico for making you work late!"

Miley said as she let out a nervous laugh, and then stopped and walked to the couch, she sat down and turned the T.V. on.

"Right… Where's dad?" Jackson asked as he made his way to the kitchen, "Mmm! A sandwich! Just the way I like it too…"

He suspiciously looked at Miley and then at the sandwich, "Doesn't D.J. like her sandwiches like this too?" he questioned

"How would I know! It's not like we slept together!" Miley said scoffing nervously and then chuckling slightly

"Oh my god…"

"Jackson it's not what you think!"

"D.J…. D.J…. D.J.'s-"

"Don't tell dad!"

"-A boy isn't she?"

"I'll Love You Forever- Dumb brother say what?" Miley asked confused

"I knew it! There was no way D.J. could be a girl! The way she wrestles and eats her sandwiches! This is a man's sandwich!" Jackson stated as he took a big bite of the sandwich, "He lied to me…"

"Uh… Oh! Yah! Big time! Argh! What a liar!" Miley said as she played along, _'If you only knew that D.J. was really a-"_

_**-End Chapter 8-**_

_**Author D.J.J: Well I think that's enough for now. I made this one a lot longer than the other ones so I expect more Reviews, or they'll be short again. Remember, the more reviews, the more story there will be. So keep reading, things only get better! Laters!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author D.J.J: Hello Happy Peoples! Yes I realize it's been a long time since I've last written but with the small depression and well college, I went through I could not find a spare moment to write anything... But now Onto Chapter Nine, It's the last chapter and I know my quirky american fans have been reading and a few from the UK and Germany, I can't wait to visit you all! And yes it will be sad to see my readers go but I will be doing more fan fictions. I plan on writing two more and hopefully a third but due to my busy schedule who knows! So without further a-do here's your chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except my original ideas and band members, yes I own my band members, oh and my name. Oh and this is a few years from now so ages will appear as the story formats, and the atmosphere is crazy thanks to global warming. Also Hannah Montana is a proud product of Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Production… At least I think It's a Laugh… Correct me if I'm wrong!**_

Jackson rambled on and on as Miley simply nodded and agreed, she looked back only to see D.J. jumping down from the balcony of the upstairs bedroom.

"What was that?" Jackson asked hearing the loud thud from outside

"What was what?" Miley asked with a smile on her face, trying to seem as innocent as possible

"That loud banging noise... It sounded like someone was landing on the patio outside from the balcony from your room"

Miley laughed awkwardly as she watched D.J. jump off the patio and disappear, Jackson made a move towards the patio but Miley blocked his path.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Miley retort

"I'm going to see what that noise was" Jackson said as he made a face that seemed as if she was stupid

"Oh oh! That noise out in the patio... It was nothing... Just a bird... Crashed... Into the Railing... And lawn chair..."

Jackson rolled his eyes and shoved her aside before walking out to the patio, he looked around and then looked off the side of the patio, he shrugged and walked back inside.

"I didn't see any bird out there..." Jackson said scratching his head

"That's cuz it got up and danced away! Pft!" Miley said as he gave a relieved sigh and smiled

There was a knock on the door, Jackson looked at Miley as he munched on the sandwich that Miley had left on the counter.

"I'll get it, no Jackson don't move at all" Miley said sarcastically as she grumbled and made her way to the door

"Thanks Mile's, glad you understand my predicament" Jackson said as he left upstairs smiling

Miley rolled her eyes and opened the door, D.J. was leaning against the doorway with his sunglasses on smiling.

" 'ey Gorgeous" D.J. said as she leaned in and kissed Miley gently

Miley smiled and then pushed D.J. back, "Not here, not now, Jackson is upstairs and my daddy is due back any minute now" she explained

"He shure is!" Robbie Ray said as he walked up behind D.J.

" 'ey... Robbie..." D.J. said a bit awkwardly as she turned around and faced her lovers father

"Hello there D.J." Robbie said smiling, "You mind lettin' go of my daughter for two seconds?"

"Oh! Right" D.J. said as he let go of Miley and took a few steps back

Mike/Hannah walked through the door along with Lola, Alex, Ron, and Luann, Miley gasped and took hold of a pillow.

"Daddy look out its Luann!" Miley said as she glared

"Well shoot if it isn't my favorite cousin!" Luann said as she walked over and hugged Miley

D.J. looked from Luann to Miley, "Oh righ'... The evil twin neh?" she asked Robbie Ray

"Correcto-mundo!" Robbie Ray responded

"And shoot if it isn't my ol' buddy ol' pal D.J." Luann said as she walked over and hugged D.J. before pressing her lips onto the others

D.J. panicked and wailed her arms around like crazy, "Oh no you did not!" Miley said as she reached out and grabbed Luann by the hair

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Luann complained

"You do not put your grubby little hands on my significant other!" Miley said as she shoved Luann

"Geeze Miles... It's as if you don't even know if D.J. is your boyfriend or your girlfriend" Luann teased

"Oh I know trust me I know" Miley said smiling as she wrapped D.J.'s arms around herself

"You know?" Robbie asked

"She knows?" Alex and Ron asked D.J.

"You found out?" Oliver and Lilly asked as they removed their costumes

"O' she kno's" D.J. said smiling as he held Miley close

"Oh yeah, if you know then why don't you tell me?" Luann asked crossing her arms, 'Perfect! I'll find out the secret and sell it to the biggest bidder!'

"Because it doesn't matter" Miley said smiling, "It doesn't matter whether the person you fall in love with is a boy or a girl, white or black, indian or mexican, christian or catholic, as long as you love that person and they make you happy that's all that matters"

Miley looked up at D.J. and vise-versa, D.J. leaned down and kissed Miley gently, "You 're so righ' " D.J. said to Miley

"That still didn't answer my question" Luann said crossing her arms

"You don' need to kno'... An' if you wanna kno'... You don' deserve to kno'!" D.J. explained

Jackson trudged downstairs and looked at everyone, "When did you all get here?" he asked and looked at D.J. and Miley, "I knew it! I knew D.J. was a boy!"

"So Davey Jones is a boy!" Luann said as she ran off quickly

D.J., Miley, Robbie Ray, Alex, Ron, Oliver, and Lilly laughed simultaneously before settling down onto the couch.

"If you say so" Miley said as she snuggled up against D.J.

"Wait... so your a lessie then?" Jackson asked curiously

"If ya say so" D.J. said smiling

"Wait... Why can't I know!?" Jackson asked extremely confused

"Because you want to know" Alex retort as she wiped the make up off Oliver's face

"And we just had a moral over how it doesn't matter" Ron added as he held Lilly's hand

"You know what... I give up... I give up! I will just go and get to work to sweat my pain and tears away!" Jackson said as he ran off

Everyone laughed, "He'll be back" Robbie said as he held up his son's cell phone and wallet

"Hey dad have you seen my--" Jackson said as he came back and saw everyone looking at him, he just simply made a face and ran off

_**-The Next Morning:: Los Angeles Airport-**_

Miley stood by the glass window staring out into the black top roadway the planes landed and departed from. Her spirits were low and her heart was slowly breaking before her eyes.

Even though Davey agreed not to go to Boston, the record company called the band back to New york. They needed to record their new album and then schedule a world tour. While none of the members really wanted to go, they knew they didn't really have a choice, they had, after all, signed a contract.

Davey got his luggage taken away before he walked over to Miley and placed his hand on her shoulder, she slowly turned. Her eyes were puffy, swollen and red from crying, and she looked up at her with glazed eyes.

"Miley..." Davey said as he wrapped his arms around her, "Talk to me please"

"I can't..." Miley said her voice cracking, she knew she was about to cry, she could feel it coming on again

"Please don' cry... Come 'ere" Davey said as he sat with her on a nearby bench, "I 'ave to go... You kno' I 'ave to... But I'll be back... You won' even kno' I was gone..."

"Yes I will cuz you won't be here for so long..." Miley explained as she dug her face into his chest, she gripped his shirt tightly

"Look Miley... I lov' ya... An' I'll be back fer ya soon, no worries..." Davey said as he leaned down and kissed her gently, "You were my firs' and you will be my only... And I'll rush bac' to ya"

"I just still don't want you to go..." Miley added as she kissed him back

"_**Flight 405: Non stop to New York Now Boarding"**_ rang through the airport

"I 'ave to go... I love you..." Davey said as he kissed her once more and then tore himself away from her, his heart ripping in half as he did

Miley watched him go before heading outside and going back home.

She lay in bed that night, lights off, and no one bothering her knowing she was in complete and utter pain needing her loneliness to heal. And as she lay in bed staring up at the ceiling she knew she would see Davey again. After all they were no longer secret lovers, no longer did they have to hide a secret.

_**-Flashback: Six Hours Earlier-**_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen and people of the media... I know for as long as anyone can remember I Davey Jones have held a secret to my gender, and while it's brought me plenty of fame and fortune, I also have lost many people who were close to me and gained a lot more... When I was born I was born a hermaphrodite, and raised as a girl by my parents... But as I grew up and started to hit puberty my body had other plans... My hormones were male and I am now officially a boy, and my one and only love is to be nameless, unfortunately I know that the moment I mention her name her house and family would be swarmed and her life would never be the same again... So after this new record and world tour I am officially retiring from music and returning home"_

"_This was the announcement given today by Davey Jones to millions of tearful fans world wide. What has come over the extreme super star no one knows once thing is certain, this is Carmen Montonoya With Fox 11 Morning News"_

_**-End of Story-**_

_**Author D.J.J: Aww so sad this story is now over T.T, officially the first story I've finished. Tis sad really, anyways I'm sure I've covered everything but if not you can always comment and I'll be sure to answer questions or just write a whole other chapter of explanation but for the moment it's over. Thanks for reading! And well please read my new stories Coming up:: **__**Confessions of Georgia Nicolson: Stalag 14 Sex God's Return!**__** and **__**Confessions of Robbie Jennings: The Marvy Mad Loon Known As Georgia Nicolson**__**. Again if I have some time I may even write **__**Wizards Of Waverly Place: Wizard Warriors**__**. Cioa! Hugs Kisses and Comments!**_


End file.
